Unmei
by La plume rouge
Summary: Depuis le début, ils étaient liés. Depuis le début, tout était identique ; tout se répète. A l'infini. Parce que c'est leur destin. OS


**Voilà, encore une fic avec mes petites vedettes : Alan et ****Éric. Oui, j'aime bien, et ? Je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi qui écrit, bouhaha !/PAN/**

**Bref, actuellement je continue toujours mon projet vaudou et je n'ai que la participation d'une seule personne, c'est bien triste. Alors, des reviews cette fois, hein ? Promis ? Juré craché ? *sort sa faux***

**Bref... *se recoiffe brièvement***

**Aujourd'hui, pas de babillage trop inutile (j'ai dit pas trop...), il est actuellement vingt-trois heures trente-cinq mais comme je commence à dix heures et demi demain matin, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! Enfin presque... *observe ses énormes cernes dans l'écran de son ordinateur***

**Bref, bref, bref...**

**Voilà donc un z'oli OS que j'ai fait ce jeudi soir et que je pense être le plus réussi de tous ceux que j'ai écris sur notre duo préféré ! Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis parce que bon... je suis moi/PAN/**

**DISCLAIMER : à Yana Toboso pour la création de certains personnages et de tout l'univers de Kuroshitsuji, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont participé à la comédie musicale « The most beautiful DEATH in the world » (que j'adore, je suis vraiment à fond dessus, et surtout sur mon 'tit Alan et son amitié ô combien magnifique avec le cool Éric, soit dit en passant) et surtout à Matsumoto Shinya (qui joue le rôle d'Alan Humphries) et Taisuke Saeki (qui joue le rôle d'Éric Slingby), parce que je leur ai piqué deux chansons, bouhaha ! Unmei, évidemment, qui signifie « destin » pour les plus incultes d'entre vous et Sei to Shi no Sukiwa qui est traduit par « La mémoire des étoiles éteintes » (ou presque, mais bon, je ne suis que débutante en japonais, je prends pas de cours, alors je me débrouille comme je peux, hein!).**

**RATING : K+ (décidemment en ce moment, je suis fleur bleue, fufufu~/TRONÇONNEUSE DE GRELL POWA/)**

**Bonne lecture et oubliez pas mon projet vaudou hein ! (sinon c'est sur vous que je vais essayer mes nouvelles poupées 8D)**

* * *

La douleur lancinante dans tout le corps, les voies respiratoires qui se bouchent, l'impression d'étouffer, la sensation de strangulation, comme si les ronces de l'épine de la mort venait étrangler son cou, y enfonçant ses épines venimeuses ; l'échine qui se courbe, la gorge qui saigne presque à force de toux violentes, le ventre compressé, les poumons obstrués, le cœur qui fait BOUM. BOUM. BOUM. BOUM. Ce cœur qui va exploser, qui lance une vague de douleur insupportable dans tout le corps, qui le fait se cambrer, se plier, se mettre à genoux, s'écrouler sur le sol, rampant devant les terribles épines de la mort.

Alan crispa une main sur son cœur et poussa un râle d'affliction ; la souffrance était insupportable, son corps convulsait littéralement sur le sol, ses yeux étaient exorbités. Sa main droite était serrée contre sa poitrine, ses lèvres s'étiraient en grimaces de douleur, la sueur dégoulinant le long de son dos, de son front, elle perlait au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure ; un filet de sang dégoulinait de ses lèvres, à force de les mordre sauvagement sous les convulsions déchirantes ; ses jambes, sujettes elles-aussi aux contractions musculaires, donnaient des coups dans la porte de son bureau. Il s'y trouvait, seul. Éric, qui partageait son cabinet de travail, était parti aux toilettes et avait subitement trouvé une occupation en chemin, semblerait-il. Idiot, comme situation, comme déplorables circonstances.

Mais c'était ainsi, dans des cas aussi stupides, qu'Alan pouvait risquer sa vie, pris d'une subite crise.

Mort parce que son collègue et ami était parti au petit coin... il imaginait bien l'inscription sur le tableau d'honneur des shinigamis déchus. « Alan Humphries, décédé à cause du besoin impérieux de la vessie d'Éric Slingby. ». Sottises, il n'allait pas mourir aussi bêtement ! Et surtout pas en donnant l'impression que tout était la faute d'une soi-disant inattention de la part de son meilleur ami. Hors de question. Éric avait et était toujours à ses côtés, très attentif à lui ; une vraie maman poule des fois, ce qui était un peu pesant, certes... Alan aurait aimé savoir se débrouiller seul, prouver ses capacités. Être enfin indépendant... être... être comme Éric. Un shinigami comme lui ; aussi fort, aussi rapide, aussi précis, aussi doué, aussi... génial. Le petit brun vouait une véritable admiration à son blond de meilleur ami.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, l'algie était telle qu'il aurait voulu s'arracher le cœur pour enfin en finir, pour arrêter de souffrir ainsi ; ses crises empiraient chaque jour, elles étaient de plus en plus douloureuses. Et bien qu'Éric soit très inquiet et aux abois, cela n'était que temporaire ; Alan le savait, les crises étaient plus douloureuses lorsqu'il était stressé ou anxieux en permanence. Et en ce moment, c'était bel et bien le cas. On lui avait confié un jeune homme très... agité. Ce n'était qu'intermittent et fort heureusement, Alan était pressé de ne plus le voir (bien que cela lui faisait ressentir un pincement au cœur : il n'avait pas le droit de juger les gens de la sorte, comme on l'avait souvent fait avec lui). Le sempai officiel avait été gravement blessé lors d'une mission et le temps de son rétablissement, on avait confié Blaise Worthdy au petit brun. Ce dernier séchait encore les cours, par ailleurs ; il avait justement reçu une missive de la part de William T. Spears, le chef du bureau de régulation des shinigamis, lui signifiant son absence en cours. Et tandis qu'Éric s'était absenté, il avait voulu tenter d'aller vérifier dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque – bien que cette dernière option lui semblasse moins plausible que la première ; mais c'était au moment d'atteindre la poignée de la porte du bureau qu'il s'était figé, incapable de respirer et s'était écroulé, retrouvant un peu de souffle mais seulement suffisamment pour gémir faiblement et non pour crier ou même formuler un « Aidez-moi » suffisant pour alerter ses collègues. Il haïssait ces moments où il dépendait des autres, ces moments où il n'avait plus de prise sur sa vie et que tout son être reposait dans la paume d'Éric (la plupart du temps, mais il lui était déjà arrivé d'être aidé par le jeune Ronald Knox, récemment admis au bureau de régulation des shinigamis et qui était sous la tutelle de Grell Sutcliff – mais en revanche, il avait un doute sur l'aide de ce dernier au cas où il serait en danger...). Il haïssait être si connexe ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être aussi autonome que tous les autres... ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette foutue maladie tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi... ?

Il poussa un sifflement aigu, sentant sa gorge et ses narines se boucher ; si cela continuait, il allait finir étouffé et mourrait sans que personne ne le remarque. Il aurait voulu hurler, crier qu'il n'était pas si insignifiant que ça, qu'il méritait une mort plus glorieuse qu'ainsi mais pitié pas comme ça... c'était tellement bête, tellement ridicule... il ne voulait pas que l'image du frêle et petit brun aux lunettes et à l'apparence discrètes reste à jamais gravée dans l'esprit de tous ses collègues ; il voulait leur prouver de quoi il était capable, qu'il pouvait lui aussi être puissant, qu'il était capable de grandes choses ! Il ne voulait pas rester minable tout le temps qu'il lui restait à fouler ce sol...

Il se cambra, ses doigts se crispant sur son cœur et fermant les yeux en voulant pousser un hurlement de souffrance, des larmes roulant en abondance sur ses joues rondes et enfantines ; mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche à s'en déchirer les lèvres, à s'en déboîter la mâchoire, aucun son n'en sortit, il semblait condamné à mourir silencieusement, sans même pouvoir extérioriser cette douleur abominable qui le rongeait au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait.

_Éric ! ÉRIC ! ÉRIIIIIIIIIC !_

Son hurlement emplissait son crâne, le remplissant de ce seul prénom et lui en donnant le tournis ; pourquoi ne venait-il pas... ? Jamais il n'avait atteint un tel seuil de souffrance auparavant. Il avait l'impression d'imploser. Et pourtant, Éric était toujours là... il était toujours là pour lui... il ne l'avait jamais abandonné... pourquoi n'était-il pas là à ce moment précis ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas là en ce moment ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il autant sur Alan ?

Un filet de bave dégoulinait le long des lèvres, de la joue et de la mâchoire d'Alan, ses yeux étaient révulsés et il avait tellement mal à chaque battement de cœur qu'il pouvait voir des tâches noires danser devant ses yeux.

_J'ai été un bon petit garçon, je n'ai jamais fais de mal à personne, je suis un bon shinigami, j'ai toujours obéi aux ordres, j'ai toujours été là pour qui en avait besoin... je vous en supplie, aidez-moi... je n'ai rien fait de mal ! Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi me punit-on d'un mal que j'ignore ?_

Il se sentait partir ; il imaginait les ronces ramper sous sa peau et perforer son cœur d'épines mortelles ; il avait envie de se laisser envoûter par le parfum exquis que dégageait les roses noires de l'épine de la mort ; il sentait cette odeur quand il faisait des crises aussi puissantes : l'odeur de la mort. Encore plus présente que sur n'importe lequel des shinigamis, encore plus présente que celle d'Éric qui était pourtant impressionnante, pour une raison inexplicable. Et cette fois, elle lui emplissait les narines, embrumait son esprit et faisait se clore ses yeux. Tout doucement, presque comme dans un rêve. Presque comme une délivrance.

_**Le souvenir des étoiles mortes,**_

_**Brillent encore dans le ciel.**_

_**Un jour, moi aussi,**_

_**Je veux devenir la lumière de quelqu'un.**_

_**J'ai fait un long voyage,**_

_**Entraînant derrière moi une ombre solitaire.**_

_**Je suis né seul dans ce monde,**_

_**Et je mourrais seul.**_

_**Si cela est mon destin,**_

_**Pourquoi est-ce que mes larmes coulent ?**_

_Il tenait un verre d'eau en main et deux cachets dans l'autre ; il semblait hésiter à les prendre. Puis il releva la tête vers Éric, qu'il consulta du regard, et celui-ci acquiesça en souriant tandis qu'Alan grimaçait et observait les cachets._

_- Si tu ne les prends pas, disait le grand blond, tu feras une crise pendant la fête. Et hors de question que tu te gâches la soirée !_

_- Et la tienne..., ajouta mollement le petit brun en faisant la moue, faisant semblant d'avaler le tout en une petite gorgée d'eau._

_Lorsqu'Alan coinça les cachets sous sa langue et humidifia à peine ses lèvres, Éric parut content et se frotta les mains tandis que le petit brun réfléchissait à toute vitesse ; normalement, aucune raison d'être angoissé au point de voir noir et de s'écrouler à genoux en haletant. Donc cette soirée, il ne serait pas dopé, et il passerait une excellente nuit en compagnie de son meilleur ami et de charmantes demoiselles qu'il pourrait enfin séduire tranquillement, sans avoir l'air d'un zombie. Son corps réagissait mal aux médicaments que lui prescrivait son médecin contre ses problèmes de santé récurrents ; malheureusement, c'était le seul traitement qui lui permettrait de ne pas succomber à une crise et il était obligé de les prendre pour se garder en vie, sacrifiant ainsi son apparence au profit de sa vie. Ce n'était qu'une maigre concession aux yeux de tous, mais il lui en coûtait chaque jour d'être observé telle une bête curieuse ou un repoussant monstre._

_- Nous allons pouvoir aller nous amuser ! s'exclama Éric en riant._

_Alan sourit, ravi et ses yeux chocolat brillèrent ; ils ne se cachaient pas derrière les lunettes habituelles. Alan était encore humain. Et Éric de même ; ses yeux étaient quant à lui d'un bleu sombre tirant un peu sur le gris. Les deux se fixaient, leurs regards se mêlant, s'entrelaçant puis de petites étoiles éclataient dans leurs prunelles ; les deux amis vivaient ensemble depuis des années et menait une vie banale, presque tranquille ; ponctuée des quelques crises d'Alan et de celles d'Éric de temps à autre. Mais ses crises étaient beaucoup moins prononcées et il n'avait des médicaments sur lui qu'en cas de besoin ; étant très rarement stressé, Éric était beaucoup plus tranquille qu'Alan sur ce point de vue-là et conservait donc une apparence relativement séduisante. Ce que lui jalousait parfois Alan, mais son blond de meilleur ami n'y pouvait rien et puis c'était sa propre faute s'il paniquait pour un rien ; il était trop sur les nerfs, comme le disait si bien Éric._

_Lorsqu'Éric partit en quête de son costume, Alan recracha ses médicaments et alla les jeter dans une poubelle au-dehors, revenant en trottinant gentiment et observa son visage dans le miroir de la chambre ; n'ayant pas fait de crise ni pris de médicaments récemment, il n'avait jamais été aussi rayonnant ni... beau._

_- Enfin, murmura Alan, les yeux brillants de larmes._

_Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu honte de lui qu'il se sentait près à exploser en larmes ; mais hors de question de gâcher son visage si... joli. Il n'était pas narcissique mais il avait appris à apprécier son visage tel qu'il était, à force de se voir tous les jours avec une tête de mourant, il ne souhaitait plus que retrouver ce visage qu'il chérissait tant à présent._

_Derrière lui, Éric se posta, mains sur les hanches, sur le seuil de la porte et exhibait son superbe costume de fête ; habillé en parfait gentleman, il risquait de faire une belle conquête. Alan le complimenta et tenta mentalement de se dire que lui aussi pouvait enfin séduire normalement à présent. Mais ayant toujours une faible estime de lui, il n'attendait plus que d'y être pour se le prouver ; pouvoir enfin effacer ses doutes, pouvoir enfin regoûter au plaisir des lèvres d'une jeune femme puis à son corps gracile sous ses fines mains._

_Alan n'avait jamais eu un physique de rêve ; petit, chétif, maigre. Seul son visage ne reflétait pas sa faiblesse, émotionnelle comme physique, et son esprit vacillant, aussi frêle qu'une feuille craquelée. Toutes ces années de souffrance, endurant l'humiliation et la douleur du regard des autres ainsi que les tourments de ses crises. Éric avait toujours été là pour lui. Et ce fait était d'une importance capitale : sans lui, il ne serait jamais arrivé jusque là. Il serait déjà mort dans un caniveau, jeté dans une fosse commune avec un peu de chance. Éric était tout pour lui ; son meilleur ami, son unique et véritable ami. De désillusion en souffrance quotidienne, ils avaient tous les deux marchés sur les braises de l'affliction et du désespoir, partageant chacun leurs peines respectives et les surmontant par-delà leur amitié, qui semblait éternelle._

_Ils étaient tous deux nés orphelins et s'étaient rencontrés dans l'internat qu'il partageait. De là, le destin avait fait le reste._

_Enfin, Alan se vêtit, revêtant le même costume que celui d'Éric ; jusqu'au bout, ils partageaient. Un lien indestructible les enchaînait l'un à l'autre ; sans l'autre, ils n'étaient rien. Ils étaient unis jusque dans les plus funestes moments. Indubitablement frères de cœur, si ce n'est même plus. Leur relation était tellement profonde que même l'image de deux frères ne pouvaient pas totalement décrire leur unité._

_Tous deux arrivèrent donc côte côte au bal qui les attendait, tout sourire. _

_Rapidement, Éric trouva une cavalière fort charmante tandis qu'Alan restait sur le côté, les observant valser d'un regard douloureux et balayant de temps à autre la salle autour de lui, en quête d'une demoiselle qui le reluquerait peut-être ; mais malgré tout, ses espoirs s'émiettaient au fur et à mesure que le temps filait. Il ne put empêcher un grognement frustré de traverser ses lèvres et il croisa les bras, préférant observer le sol, sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues ; honteux de sa sensibilité prononcée, il essuya maladroitement ses joues humides avec le revers de sa manche et se tourna pour observer le ciel noir, où quelques étoiles scintillaient doucement, cachant son visage aux autres avec l'impression de porter constamment un masque de laideur._

_Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta, essayant de se constituer un sourire jovial mais le résultat n'était pas des plus convaincants ; de toute manière il s'agissait d'Éric, qui l'observait, l'air à la fois inquiet et profondément triste._

_- Alan... arrêter de rester sur la touche, viens danser !_

_- Avec qui... ? demanda le petit brun d'une voix tremblante avant de fondre pitoyablement en larmes._

_Surpris, Éric frotta son épaule d'un geste réconfortant avant de le serrer dans ses bras et de caresser son dos pour l'apaiser._

_- Alan... va danser. Y'a une fille plutôt bien fichue qui te reluque depuis un certain temps. Ais pas l'air débile et va la voir ! l'exhorta son meilleur ami._

_Le petit et frêle brun hocha la tête, les lèvres tremblantes, avant de se passer une main sur le visage puis s'avançant vers la jeune fille en question, espérant plus que tout qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu pleurer. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il planta son regard timide et hésitant dans le sien, triturant nerveusement ses mains avant d'en présenter une légèrement chevrotante, posant un genou à terre :_

_- Me feriez-vous l'insigne honneur de m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle ?_

_La jeune femme eut l'air gêné et le releva gentiment avant de lui révéler sur un ton embarrassé :_

_- Excusez-moi, mais je regardais votre ami depuis un certain temps, est-ce qu'il est actuellement libre... ?_

_- E-euh... o-oui..., bredouilla Alan._

_Ravie, elle s'éclipsa sans demander son reste et le petit brun sentit ses genoux flageoler, s'apprêtant à s'écrouler, mais il gagna la sortie d'un pas raide et rapide, avant de se laisser aller contre un mur dans la rue en sanglotant sous le regard intrigué et empli de gêne ou de pitié des passants. Il n'y prenait plus garde : il avait tellement l'habitude de les sentir le sonder qu'il n'y prêtait plus attention._

_Il sentit brusquement sa poitrine se comprimer en sentant l'angoisse et le désespoir monter, et il eut instantanément peur. Il allait faire une crise ! Il voulut se relever mais des taches noires lui obstruait la vue et le firent de nouveau basculer ; il était à présent étalé sur le sol, les badauds s'écartant immédiatement pour ne pas le frôler. Il sentait ses voies respiratoires s'obstruer ; haletant, il tentait d'essayer de trouver son souffle, loin d'Éric, loin du seul être qui l'aimait et qu'il aimait, loin de la seule âme qui se souciait de lui, loin de cette âme jumelle qu'il chérissait et qui était la seule capable de s'abandonner à lui, peut-être même de se damner comme il le ferait lui en retour._

_Mais alors qu'il se sentait sombrer, on lui enfonça deux cachets dans la gorge, le forçant à avaler. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant de réussir à respirer calmement, et encore plusieurs minutes avant de s'asseoir sur le sol, relevant les yeux pour apercevoir de ses yeux désolés et culpabilisants le grand blond qui lui avait sauvé la vie._

_Mais il n'était pas là..._

_Il observa autour de lui, avant de l'apercevoir écroulé sur le sol comme il l'avait été auparavant ; il se précipita sur lui et le regarda, impuissant, remuer les lèvres et prendre de grandes bouffées pour tenter de s'oxygéner._

_- J-je... A-A... lan... j... je n'ai... p-pas... suppor... ter... de t-te voir ainsi... a-alors... j'ai... t-terriblement an-an-angoissé..._

_- É-Éric, balbutia Alan, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. J-je vais te sauver moi aussi !_

_Il tenta de relever le blond, sauf que sa fragile constitution ne le lui permit pas et il dut le traîner, avant de tomber à genoux de fatigue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi... ? POURQUOI ?_

_Pourquoi les gens autour de lui les ignorait-il ?_

_Il se jeta sur plusieurs d'entre eux, s'agenouillant et les suppliant de l'aider à sauver son ami._

_- Pitié... je vous en supplie... je ferais tout ce que vous voulez... absolument TOUT. Pitié !_

_Mais ils repartaient tous, trop effrayés ou trop lâches._

_Avec ses dernières forces, il continua d'essayer de le maintenir en vie de toutes les manières dont il avait connaissance, le portant malgré ses maigres bras, faisant l'ultime effort que donne l'énergie du désespoir. Mais il s'écroula de nouveau et c'est là qu'il aperçut le regard quasiment vide d'Éric._

_A-Alan... m-mon âme jumelle... t-tu le seras... touj..._

_Il ne finit pas sa phrase ; sa mâchoire se relâcha, ses yeux n'exprimèrent plus rien et son corps retomba, complètement inerte, complètement détendu._

_Alan hurla._

_De frustration, de colère, de désespoir et surtout, surtout de culpabilité._

_S'il avait pris ces foutus médocs, jamais rien ne serait arrivé... il n'aurait pas fait de crise, Éric n'aurait pas été obligé de gâcher ses précieux médicaments pour lui et tout se serait passé normalement. Éric serait toujours là... _

_Éric... Éric... Éric ! ÉRIC ! ÉRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC !_

_Il sanglota des heures durant sur le cadavre, le berçant doucement sans utilité aucune, mais voulant lui donner une mort digne, il versa toutes ses économies dans un enterrement digne de nobles, avant de se retrouver sans-le-sou et dans la rue._

_Seul._

_Désespérément seul._

_Sans rien._

_Ni personne._

_Sans Éric..._

_Sa dernière crise d'angoisse lui fut fatale, et il fut à nouveau réuni avec Éric._

_Car deux âmes jumelles ne peuvent être séparées. _

_La haine qu'il avait voué à la mort tout ce temps avait imprégné son âme. Celle-ci intéressa d'ailleurs le shinigami censé le faucher et porta son dossier au bureau de régulation au cas où cette âme vaudrait la peine de devenir une recrue._

_Ce fut le cas._

_Son destin fut scellé._

_Toutes ses pensées tournées vers son meilleur ami défunt furent effacée, sa vie d'humain complètement éradiquée, et il partit rejoindre Éric le shinigami, la mort dans l'âme._

_Une odeur de mort plus forte que toutes les autres..._

_**Je commettrais n'importe quel péché si cela me permet de partager ta peine.**_

_**Quand tu mourras, j'embrasserais une fois ta joue glacée.**_

_**Partons en voyage.**_

_**A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous réunirons nos ombres solitaires,**_

_**Nous réunirons la solitude des Ericas.**_

_**Je suis né seul,**_

_**Oui, la raison pour laquelle je suis né seul,**_

_**Pour me rapprocher de toi,**_

_**Était pour que nous puissions nous rencontrer.**_

_**Mon ami, c'est notre destin,**_

_**Mon ami, puisque c'est notre destin,**_

_**Nous n'avons plus besoin de pleurer.**_

_**Je suis né seul,**_

_**Oui, la raison pour laquelle je suis né seul,**_

_**Pour me rapprocher de toi,**_

_**Était pour que nous puissions nous rencontrer.**_

_**Mon ami c'est notre destin,**_

_**Mon ami, puisque c'est notre destin,**_

_**Nous n'avons plus besoin de pleurer.**_

Lorsqu'Alan rouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait à l'infirmerie et le visage d'Éric était penché sur le sien, les sourcils froncés et l'air rongé par l'inquiétude. Le petit brun lui offrit un sourire grimaçant, son soudain souvenir l'ayant ébranlé.

- É-Éric... mon... âme jumelle...

Le blond haussa les sourcils et éclata d'un rire soulagé, caressant ses cheveux.

- Tout va bien Alan ! Tu es là, avec moi !

Il ébouriffa sa touffe de cheveux oscillant entre brun et châtain, repoussant quelques mèches disparates de son front, avant qu'un médecin vienne prendre sa température, puis son pouls.

- Hum, tout va bien... vous avez frôlé la mort, monsieur Humphries ! J'ai cru ne pas arriver à vous sortir de là ! s'écria le docteur, l'air visiblement fier de lui.

- Moi aussi... enfin, un tout petit instant, grogna Éric en observant quelques instruments médicaux.

Alan sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Le blond rougit un peu, réussissant à masquer ça aux autres shinigamis présents : le médecin, quelques infirmiers, William, Ronald et Grell.

Il ne répondit pas et l'observa juste en lui rendant un sourire bienveillant.

- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de choses stupides pour moi, murmura Alan à Éric, l'air très sérieux.

Celui-ci parut décontenancé et une lueur de panique s'alluma dans son regard. Savait-il qu'il récoltait les mille âmes... ? Non, impossible !

- Euh... est-ce que ça va, Alan-sempai ? demanda Ronald en se grattant la nuque, l'air un peu intimidé.

- Hum... oui... j'ai juste pris conscience de quelque chose...

- Reposez-vous bien, dit simplement le rouquin, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire ni s'il devait quitter la pièce ou non.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Éric, reprit le petit brun à l'attention du grand blond. Je suis là et je vais bien ! Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour moi, tu m'entends ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, jamais je ne te laisserais te livrer à une quelconque souffrance à cause de moi !

Les shinigamis l'observèrent bouche bée, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

Éric soupira et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Ce soir, je te veille ! Alors tâche de ne pas mourir en cours de route, j'ai pas le sommeil léger et je suis pas doué pour rester éveillé à rien faire, sourit Éric en se grattant son menton mal rasé.

Alan sourit face à sa tentative d'humour et serra un peu plus sa main.

Leur amitié avait toujours été éternelle... c'était leur destin.

Il avait enfin une chance de se racheter auprès de celui qui avait tout sacrifié pour lui.

Oui, c'était leur destin.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu un ch'tit peu (beaucoup quand même/SCIE D'ÉRIC POWA/) et que mon projet vaudou va vite grandir, fufufu~ (cette expression est vraiment bizarre... mais bon étant moi-même un objet de la collection des bizarreries...)**

**Comme ça, je ferais p'têtre bien une fic à chapitres sur nos deux choux (à la crème/TONDEUSE DE RONALD POWA/) et vous serez n'heureux, tout est bien qui finit bien, nous fûmes heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (ou de chiens, voire de poissons rouges pour les plus bornés/ELAGEUR DE WILLIAM POWA/).**

**Breeeeeeeeeef.**

**Avant d'épuiser toutes les faux de nos amis, je vous dis à plus dans le bus !/ESPECE D'OUTIL DE JARDIN BIZARRE... EUH... FAUX D'ALAN POWA/)**


End file.
